Nouveau monde
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Padmé survit à son accouchement et s'enfuit vers une destination inconnue. Elle atterrit sur Terre, dans la Forêt Interdite, et est ramenée à Poudlard, où de nouvelles aventures l'attendent... Rating T juste pour être sûre. - FIC EN PAUSE. Je la reprendrais quand j'en aurais fini avec MagicBook et Renouveau.
1. Prologue

Voici le prologue d'une fanfic' dont l'idée m'est venue en regardant une vidéo. Pour la voir, tapez "hp & sw crossover" sur YouTube, et prenez la vidéo de MusicOrca. ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira. =)

* * *

**Prologue**

_**La fuite**_

Luke et Leia. C'était les prénoms que Padmé avait choisi pour ses enfants. Pour les enfants d'Anakin.

Elle avait espéré mourir, même si cela aurait condamné Luke et Leia à devenir orphelins de mère. Et aussi de père, car pour Padmé, son mari était définitivement mort, même si elle pensait qu'il restait du bon en lui. Elle savait que c'était d'une certaine façon sa faute, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais elle-même le ramener du bon côté. C'était trop tard. Ils ne seraient plus jamais ensemble.

Mais elle n'était pas morte. Non. Les pleurs de ses enfants l'avaient convaincue de résister. Pour eux.

Néanmoins, elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'exiler tous les trois au même endroit. Anakin... enfin, Dark Vador était trop puissant. Il les retrouverait.

Padmé se leva avec précaution, s'habilla en vitesse, et fonça en dehors de la petite chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée sur l'astéroïde de Polis Massa. Elle arriva dans le hangar à vaisseau, et embarqua à bord du sien. Elle le mit en route et, avant qu'Obi-Wan, qui passait par là, n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle s'envola.

Elle entra ensuite une coordonnée au hasard sur le tableau de navigation, et passa en vitesse-lumière vers une destination inconnue, le cœur serré par les remords de laisser ses enfants derrière elle. Elle ne les reverrait peut-être jamais...

* * *

Je sais, c'est assez court, mais je vais essayer d'allonger les futurs chapitres.

Verdict ? =)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_**Arrivée à Poudlard**_

Le trajet fut long. Très long. A tel point que Padmé se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur dans les coordonnées.

Lorsqu'enfin, le vaisseau rejoignit l'espace normal, elle ne reconnut pas du tout la planète qui se dressait face à elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, car le tableau de bord du vaisseau lui indiqua un problème technique, et elle dut s'employer à faire atterrir le vaisseau en toute urgence sans se crasher.

Arrivant au-dessus d'une forêt, elle décida de s'y poser. Lorsqu'elle regarda le niveau de carburant, elle constata qu'il était presque vide. Il faudrait qu'elle se ravitaille.

Padmé abaissa la rampe d'accès et sortit au-dehors. La forêt n'était pas très accueillante, mais la lisière n'était pas bien loin.

Elle marcha sur une dizaine de mètres, et entendit des pas provenant de devant elle, et semblant s'approcher. L'ex-sénatrice devina que la personne à qui appartenaient les pas devait courir.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se poser beaucoup plus de questions ou de faire d'autres estimations, car la personne en question apparut dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, et qui semblait avoir vieilli prématurément. Il avait l'air fatigué.

L'homme sortit un... bâton en bois de la poche de sa cape rapiécée.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il. Je dois vous escorter jusqu'à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il en désignant un château, plus loin, auquel Padmé n'avait pas encore fait attention. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

La jeune femme obtempéra sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, après être entrés dans l'enceinte du château, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de gargouille.

-Miel et citron, s'exclama alors Remus Lupin.

Padmé se demandait pourquoi il avait dit ça, lorsque soudain la gargouille s'anima et fit apparaître un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même, comme une sorte d'escalator. Ils le gravirent, et se retrouvèrent devant une porte en bois. Remus Lupin frappa à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Où est-ce que j'ai atterri ? », se demanda avec appréhension Padmé.

Ils avancèrent dans la pièce, et elle vit un vieil homme assis derrière un bureau. Il sourit avec bienveillance.

-Merci Remus, fit-il à son accompagnateur. Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

-A la lisière de la forêt. Elle semblait un peu perdue.

-Très bien. Pouvez-vous nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ?

Remus hocha la tête, et sortit de la pièce.

-Venez, approchez, mademoiselle, l'interpella le vieil homme.

Padmé s'approcha de lui, et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. Elle obéit, puis attendit que l'homme dise un mot.

-Bonjour, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, commença-t-il. Voyez-vous de quoi je parle ?

L'ex-sénatrice secoua négativement la tête.

-Vous êtes dans le monde des sorciers. Le saviez-vous ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Etrange... J'ai cru voir un vaisseau spatial se poser dans la forêt, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Remus d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Était-ce le vôtre ?

Padmé hésita un instant, puis répondit :

-Oui.

Dumbledore ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Vous venez donc d'une autre planète ?

La jeune femme rit.

-Je dirais même d'une autre galaxie, même.

-Et... Comment se fait-il que vous vous retrouviez ici ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Eh bien ?

-Euh... Je me suis enfuie, avoua-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle prit conscience de toute l'ampleur de sa décision, et des conséquences qu'elle avait entraînées. Les chances de revoir un jour ses enfants étaient devenues quasiment nulles, et tout cela était de sa faute. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle fasse réellement l'effort de les arrêter.

-Allons, allons, calmez-vous, tenta le vieil homme. Cela ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça. Nous trouverons le moyen de vous faire rentrer chez vous, je vous le promets.

Cela suffit à faire se tarir les larmes de Padmé.

-Mais pour l'instant, vous allez devoir rester à Poudlard. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Elle renifla.

-Padmé... Skywalker, répondit-elle.

-Eh bien, Padmé Skywalker, je vais vous attribuer un petit appartement dans le château, et vous pourrez vous reposer un petit peu. Mais je vais être obligé de vous interroger un peu pour savoir ce qui vous a amenée jusqu'ici.

Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

-Rassurez-vous, je vais éviter de vous demander tous les détails, sourit-il. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous emmène jusqu'à votre appartement.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre !

Severus arrivera normalement dans le suivant. ^^

Reviews ? =)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_**L'ami de mon ami est-il mon ennemi ?**_

Après s'être reposée et vidée de toutes les larmes de son corps, Padmé sortit du petit appartement qu'on lui avait attribué. Celui-ci était dans l'aile des appartements des professeurs de l'école.

Elle regagna le bureau du directeur, et toqua à la porte. Après avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer, elle pénétra dans la pièce.

Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau, et lui souriait gentiment. Elle s'assit face à lui.

- Comment allez-vous ? la questionna-t-il.

- Mieux.

- Tant mieux. Mademoiselle Skywalker...

- Non, le coupa-t-elle. C'est madame Skywalker.

- Vous êtes donc mariée ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

- Disons que je l'étais.

- D'accord, dit le directeur, ne souhaitant visiblement pas être trop indiscret sur ce sujet. Donc, madame Skywalker, j'ai parlé de vous aux autres professeurs. Ils sont d'accord pour que vous restiez ici le temps que l'on trouve le moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, mais à condition que vous ne présentiez aucun danger pour les élèves.

- C'est logique, oui.

- Je vais donc devoir vous questionner un peu sur votre vie. J'en suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Avant que Padmé n'ait eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un entra en trombe dans le bureau, faisant sursauter les deux occupants.

L'homme, remarqua Padmé, se dirigea à grands pas vers Dumbledore, visiblement furieux.

- Il est hors de question que vous vous limitiez à un simple interrogatoire, Albus, s'écria l'inconnu, hors de lui.

La jeune femme le détailla alors plus attentivement : il était grand, avait les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule, les yeux sombres, et était habillé tout en noir. Et, surtout, il paraissait assez terrifiant.

- Voyons, calmez-vous, Severus, fit le vieil homme.

-Si vous voulez vraiment que je me calme, autorisez-moi à interroger cette femme à ma façon.

- Vous savez bien qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Et je ne pense pas que madame Padmé Skywalker, ici présente, soit vraiment d'accord pour que vous vous introduisiez dans son esprit et ses souvenirs.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que ledit Severus parut se rendre compte que Padmé était juste à côté de lui. Il lui lança un regard noir. L'ex-sénatrice tressaillit.

- Madame Skywalker, je vous présente le professeur Severus Rogue, qui enseigne les potions, dit Dumbledore.

-Bonjour, fit timidement Padmé au nouvel arrivant.

Celui-ci l'ignora.

- Albus, continua-t-il, vous savez aussi bien que moi que le seul moyen de savoir qui elle est vraiment, c'est de se servir de la legilimancie. Nous serons ainsi totalement sûrs qu'elle ne nous ment pas.

-En tant que maître des potions, vous devez savoir que cette forme de magie n'est pas forcément utile lorsque l'on a du Veritaserum à portée de main, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue le fixa d'un regard encore plus froid, si cela était possible.

- Le Veritaserum a ses limites, fit-il d'un ton glacial. La legilimancie, non.

- Il est hors de question que vous voyiez mes souvenirs, intervint Padmé, d'une voix aussi froide que celle de l'homme se trouvant juste à côté de lui. Je vous l'interdis. Suis-je bien claire ?

Elle s'attira de nouveau un regard noir de la part du maître des potions.

- Si vous refusez, cela veut dire que vous cachez quelque chose, commença son interlocuteur d'une voix mielleuse. Si vous cachez quelque chose, mes collègues voudront que vous partiez. Si vous partez, jamais vous ne rentrerez chez vous. Mais c'est vrai que vous vous en fichez, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Après tout, vous vous êtes enfuie, c'est donc que vous vous en fichez de rentrer chez vous un jour ou l'autre.

Padmé, perdant patience, se leva brusquement. Mais même debout, Rogue la dépassait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

« Comme Anakin », se souvint-elle.

Elle fut alors sur le point de fondre en larmes. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à son mari. Et surtout pas en pleine joute verbale avec un espèce de salopard. Elle se reprit fermement, bien décidée à ne pas pleurer devant lui. Si la politique lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était à contrôler ses émotions, dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

- Je ne me fiche pas de rentrer chez moi, lui répondit-elle d'une voix neutre et posée. J'ai fait une énorme erreur en m'enfuyant, je la regrette, et je souhaite reprendre ma vie d'avant.

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux, tous deux bien décidés à enfermer leurs émotions dans une prison d'acier.

- De plus, rien ne vous autorise à fouiller dans mon esprit, alors foutez-moi la paix, ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton dur.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que je n'obtiendrai jamais l'autorisation de recourir à la legilimancie ? Vous vous trompez, _madame Skywalker_. Dites-vous que plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous et retrouver votre mari. Sauf s'il est la cause de votre fugue. Est-ce le cas ?

« Comment ce salaud arrive-t-il toujours à viser si juste ? », se demanda-t-elle, très en colère.

- Si ça l'était, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, _professeur Rogue_.

Dumbledore s'interposa avant que Severus ait eu le temps de réagir :

- Madame Skywalker, est-ce que vous autorisez le professeur Rogue à utiliser la legilimancie en guise d'interrogatoire ?

La jeune femme réfléchit. _Plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous et retrouver votre mari_. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de ramener Anakin du bon côté, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer d'élever ses enfants.

Il y avait toujours un espoir qu'un jour, l'un des deux se lance dans une quête pour ramener leur père du Côté Lumineux.

- Oui, dit-elle tout simplement.

Elle savait que Rogue lui ferait regretter cette joute verbale. Elle venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup afin de peut-être retrouver un jour ses enfants, et assez improbablement son mari.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! ^^

J'espère que vous aimez voir Severus aussi "méchant", car cette haine va durer encore un petit moment, je pense. n_n"

Reviews ? =)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_**Souvenirs**_

_****_(...)

Suivant docilement Rogue, elle descendit jusqu'aux cachots. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et l'invita à y entrer.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle avait l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer. Elle avait peur de la vengeance de Rogue.

- Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, fit ce dernier, je vais utiliser la legilimancie pour entrer dans votre esprit. Je vais éviter d'aller trop loin, mais il se peut qu'il y ait... quelques dérapages.

Padmé tressaillit.

- Êtes-vous prête ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Elle rassembla tout son courage, et répondit :

- Oui.

Rogue attrapa sa baguette magique, la pointa sur Padmé, et dit :

- _Legilimens_.

Aussitôt, Padmé se sentit comme aspirée dans le temps.

(...)

_Qui-Gon Jinn part avec Watto et R2-D2. Jar Jar Binks commence à faire l'imbécile avec ce qui se trouve dans la boutique._

_Elle sent que le petit garçon à côté d'elle la fixe intensément._

_- Est-ce que t'es un ange ? lui demande-t-il._

_Elle se tourne vers lui._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Un ange. J'en ai entendu parler par un pilote de long-courrier qui passait par ici. Il paraît que ce sont les plus belles créatures de tout l'Univers. On dit qu'elles vivent sur l'une des lunes de Iego, je crois._

_Elle est amusée._

_- Tu es un drôle de petit garçon. Comment sais-tu tant de choses ?_

_- J'écoute tous les négociants et les pilotes qui viennent ici. Je suis pilote, tu sais, et un beau jour, je finirai par m'envoler de cette planète._

_- Tu es pilote ?_

_- Oui. Depuis toujours._

_- Et tu es là depuis quand ?_

_- Depuis que je suis tout petit. J'devais avoir trois ans. Maman et moi, on a été vendus à Gardulla la Hutt, et puis ensuite, elle nous a perdus en pariant aux courses._

_- Tu es esclave ? s'étonne-t-elle._

_- Je suis une personne, et mon nom est Anakin, répond-t-il sèchement._

__(...)

Padmé reprend brusquement contact avec la réalité.

- Ce souvenir n'était pas très contributif, vous savez, fit soudain Rogue. Alors pourquoi y avez-vous pensé ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il m'est revenu comme ça.

Rogue eut un rictus moqueur.

- La prochaine fois, contentez-vous de faire ce que l'on vous demande. On recommence ?

- Si vous voulez.

Plus le temps passait, et plus Padmé détestait cette homme.

- _Legilimens_.

(...)

_Elle regarde les troupes de la Fédération du Commerce se poser dans la capitale de Naboo, Theed. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour éviter au moins une invasion, et c'est précisément ce qui est en train de se produire._

_Et alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de son très court règne, le désespoir la gagne petit à petit._

__(...)

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une demi-heure, Padmé revint à la réalité.

- Ce n'est toujours pas ça qu'il faut que je sache, mais cela me permet d'avancer un peu, remarqua Rogue. Vous étiez donc souveraine d'une planète nommée Naboo, qui a été envahie par des robots. L'êtes-vous toujours ?

- Non. Depuis plusieurs années. Je suis devenue sénatrice de la planète après deux mandats de reine.

- Sénatrice ?

- Oui. Je représentais ma planète natale au Sénat Galactique, situé sur Coruscant, la capitale de la galaxie.

- Avez-vous abandonné vos fonctions ?

- Pas de mon plein gré. Je me suis faite passer pour morte.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Ce que je n'ai pas tout à fait choisi non plus, expliqua Padmé.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, pensif.

- Vous pensez-vous capable de résister à une nouvelle pénétration dans votre esprit ? la questionna-t-il.

- Je pense, oui.

Et alors, pour la troisième fois...

- _Legilimens_.

(...)

_Ils sont dans le palais. Ils se précipitent vers la salle du trône, mais sont interceptés en cours de route par des droïdekas._

_Ils sont ensuite menés à Nute Gunray, dans la salle du trône. Alors qu'il tente de faire signer son fichu traité à Padmé, la fausse reine, une des servantes de Padmé, arrive et fait diversion. Les gardes de Padmé condamnent ensuite toutes les sorties. Padmé propose alors à Gunray un nouveau traité._

_A ce moment-là, elle sait que la victoire est pour eux, bien que la bataille qui sert de diversion n'est pas encore finie._

__(...)

Rogue leva à nouveau le sortilège, et fixa Padmé.

- Vous avez donc repris la liberté de votre planète, commenta-t-il.

- C'était tout à fait normal, répliqua-t-elle.

Il sembla réfléchir.

- Je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, finit-il par dire. Pratiquer trop longtemps la legilimancie n'est pas très sain, c'est une forme de magie assez obscure. Allez vous reposer, nous reprendrons demain.

Padmé ne se fit pas prier. Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle le put du bureau de Rogue.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3. ;)

Reviews ? =)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**La mémoire est assez capricieuse**_

_****_(...)

Le lendemain matin, et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Padmé alla voir Dumbledore.

Comme toujours, le vieux directeur semblait de bonne humeur.

- Severus est venu me voir après votre séance d'hier, expliqua Dumbledore. Vous étiez donc reine de la planète Naboo, et êtes ensuite devenue sénatrice de cette même planète ?

- C'est exact, affirma-t-elle. Je suis devenue reine à 14 ans, ce qui était un âge normal chez nous, et sénatrice à 23 ans.

- C'est une belle carrière.

Padmé hocha la tête.

- Après mon second mandat de reine, je souhaitais me retirer de la politique et fonder une famille, mais la nouvelle reine m'a demandé de devenir sénatrice. Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

- Vous n'avez donc pas pu réaliser votre rêve de fonder une famille ? se désola Dumbledore.

- Hum... Disons que oui, lui répondit Padmé, peu désireuse de parler de ce sujet, encore douloureux pour elle. J'ai eu une idée, concernant la façon dont je pourrais retourner chez moi, ajouta-t-elle, espérant faire dévier le sujet.

Dumbledore sembla remarquer sa manœuvre, mais se contenta de lui sourire en l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- J'ai pensé que je pourrais essayer d'envoyer un message à un ami via mon communicateur, qui n'était pas endommagé, afin qu'il vienne me récupérer, car mon vaisseau n'a quasiment plus de carburant.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva le directeur. Malheureusement, je pense qu'elle devra attendre un peu, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que Severus veut vous voir dans son bureau à 13 heures, pour une nouvelle séance.

- Ah... D'accord, répondit Padmé, se raidissant légèrement.

- J'espère qu'il a été correct avec vous, hier, et qu'il n'a pas cherché à vous faire payer la façon dont vous lui avez parlé.

- Il ne m'a rien fait, assura-t-elle.

(...)

A midi, elle retrouva le directeur et alla manger dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves la regardèrent, murmurant entre deux, mais elle fit mine de les ignorer. Elle discuta avec le professeur Pomona Chourave, qui enseignait la botanique, et avec le professeur Minerva McGonagall, dont la spécialité était la métamorphose. Rogue passa près d'elle mais l'ignora, tout comme il ignora ses collègues.

Ensuite, elle sortit se promener dans le parc du château. Elle fit la connaissance de Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, qui lui recommanda de ne pas trop s'enfoncer dans la forêt, peuplée de créatures sauvages et souvent sanguinaires.

En retournant vers le château, elle aperçut Remus Lupin, qui lui enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et ils discutèrent également. Padmé sentait que les professeurs acceptaient sa présence ici, et qu'ils étaient ravis d'avoir une nouvelle tête.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les sombres cachots, ne croisant que très peu d'élèves, et aucun de s'aventura à lui demander qui elle était.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, à l'heure, elle souffla un bon coup avant de frapper. Après avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer, elle ouvrit la porte.

Rogue l'attendait, une expression neutre sur le visage, les yeux insondables.

- Bonjour, fit-il. Vous êtes vous bien reposée ?

- Bonjour, répondit-elle. Oui, je suis en forme.

- Vous êtes donc prête à subir de nouvelles intrusions dans votre esprit ?

- Oui.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Padmé.

- _Legilimens_.

(...)

_Elle attend l'arrivée des Jedi qui doivent la protéger, entourée de sa suivante et du capitaine Typho._

_Jar Jar les annonce, et elle est ravie de retrouver Obi-Wan et Anakin._

_D'ailleurs, à la vue d'Anakin, elle est toute chamboulée. Ce n'est plus le petit garçon de Tatooine, mais un beau jeune homme._

_- Ani ? lui dit-elle. C'est fou ce que tu as grandi._

_- Vous aussi, répond Anakin. Enfin, je veux dire que vous êtes de plus en plus belle. Enfin, pour un sénateur, hein, oui._

_Elle sourit._

_- Ani, pour moi tu restes le petit garçon de Tatooine._

_La conversation continue tranquillement, jusqu'au moment où Anakin semble se rebeller contre les instructions que le Conseil Jedi a donné, et lui promet de retrouver celui qui a tenté de la tuer, avant d'être repris par son maître._

_- Pourquoi se serait-on adressé à nous, si ce n'est pour trouver cet assassin ? La sécurité, c'est l'affaire des gardes du corps, pas des Jedi. Nous pouvons être mieux employés, enquêter fait partie de nos attributions._

_- Nous suivrons à la lettre les instructions du Conseil, dit froidement Obi-Wan à son apprenti. Et tu apprendras à rester à la place qui est la tienne._

_Anakin semble bouder, et Padmé ajoute :_

_- Peut-être que votre seule présence suffira à décourager mes mystérieux agresseurs. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je vais me retirer._

_Elle s'en va dans sa chambre, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il semblerait qu'elle soit en train de tomber amoureuse d'Anakin..._

__(...)

Padmé reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité, et rougit légèrement en se rappelant ce qu'elle vient de montrer à Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ce type de souvenirs dont j'ai besoin, lui reprocha ce dernier. Il me semble pourtant avoir été très clair à ce sujet, hier.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai repensé à ça, il m'est revenu d'un coup, répondit Padmé, tout en s'injuriant copieusement dans sa tête. Désolée.

- On recommence ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- _Legilimens_.

(...)

_Elle revoit la contrée des lacs, sur Naboo. Anakin marche à côté d'elle, et elle lui explique qu'avec ses amis, elle venait souvent ici quand elle était enfant._

_Ils arrivent en haut de la petite plage, et Anakin commence à lui caresser l'épaule. Ils se regardent un instant dans les yeux, et s'embrassent._

_Padmé vogue au paradis, mais ses responsabilités lui reviennent en pleine figure, et elle rompt le baiser. Anakin semble déçu._

_Et puis, tout d'un coup, le souvenir se modifie. Anakin et elle sont au même endroit, mais elle porte une robe de mariée._

_L'homme chargé de les unir les déclare mari et femme, et Anakin lui prend les mains, d'ailleurs, Padmé se souvient que le bras droit de son mari était maintenant remplacé par une prothèse, suite à son duel avec le comte Dooku, lors de la bataille de Géonosis._

_Padmé s'avance vers Anakin, et ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Les seuls témoins de cet amour sont C-3PO et R2-D2, les deux droïdes._

__(...)

Padmé réintégra brusquement le bureau de Rogue, et tomba à genoux, en larmes. Elle s'en voulait de craquer devant cet homme, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'aida à se relever, et la fit asseoir sur une chaise.

- Espèce d'idiote, siffla-t-il, au lieu de laisser des souvenirs apparemment tristes vous envahir, faites ce que l'on vous dit, ce sera mieux pour nous deux. Laissez votre chagrin dans un coin de votre tête, je ne fouillerais certainement pas volontairement à la recherche de ce genre de souvenirs, et laissez en évidence ceux qui me seront utiles.

Bon, question réconfort, on repassera, se dit Padmé en séchant ses larmes.

- Je n'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à les chasser.

- Je m'en fiche, fit Rogue, apparemment insensible. Ils ne m'intéressent pas du tout. Vous réalisez que cette séance a été du temps perdu, pour nous deux ?

Padmé lui jeta un regard noir, que Rogue lui rendit volontiers.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.

Elle sortit du bureau lugubre, et fila directement vers son vaisseau crashé. Elle grimpa à bord, et composa le numéro de comlink d'Obi-Wan dans son communicateur.

Elle attendit que cela sonne de l'autre côté, et, à son grand soulagement, Obi-Wan décrocha. Le signal était faible, et sa voix déformée.

- Padmé ! s'exclama le Jedi. Tout le monde était très inquiet, ces derniers jours. Comment allez-vous ?

- Ça va, répondit l'ex-sénatrice. Comment vont mes enfants ?

- Ils vont bien, ne vous en faites pas. Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans le monde des sorciers, sur une planète nommée la Terre.

- Pouvez-vous m'envoyer vos coordonnées exactes ?

Padmé fouilla dans son journal de navigation, et envoya les coordonnées qu'elle avait rentrées au hasard.

- Merci, Padmé. Êtes-vous seule ? Ou avez-vous trouvé refuge quelque part ?

- Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, a accepté de m'accueillir jusqu'à ce que je reparte.

- D'accord. Je vais parler de tout ça au sénateur Organa et à Maître Yoda, et on va venir vous rechercher.

- Merci. Par contre, je vous conseillerais de faire le plein de carburant, et peut-être même faire quelques réserves. Le voyage est très long.

- Je prends note. Faites attention à vous. Nous prenons soin de vos enfants, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je ferai attention, promis.

- Je n'en doute pas. A bientôt, Padmé.

- A bientôt, Obi-Wan.

Il raccrocha, et Padmé ressentit une chose merveilleuse qu'elle n'avait pas sentit depuis plusieurs jours : l'espoir.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté avant.

Reviews ? =)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_**Espoir**_

_****_(...)

Padmé se précipita dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci releva la tête, surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question.

- Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai réussi à contacter mon ami, Obi-Wan Kenobi, et il devrait bientôt venir me rechercher.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'éclairèrent.

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement heureux pour Padmé.

- C'est certain, approuva-t-elle.

Le visage du directeur devint soudainement plus grave.

- Severus m'a rapporté ce qu'il avait vu, fit-il.

Padmé le regarda, et s'assit lourdement face à lui.

- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ça, vous savez. Son objectif n'est pas de connaître chaque détail de votre vie, ni de vous faire revenir sur chaque moment pénible.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne suis pas parvenue à faire un tri dans mes souvenirs. Du moins aujourd'hui.

- Je le sais bien, ma chère. J'espère que ça ira mieux demain. Il veut vous voir demain à 11 heures. C'est son seul créneau de la journée, le pauvre a beaucoup de cours à assurer.

- J'y serais.

(...)

Padmé profita du reste de son après-midi pour arpenter les couloirs du château, car les élèves étaient en cours. Elle faillit se perdre quelques fois, mais retrouva toujours son chemin, grâce à l'aide des tableaux vivants accrochés aux murs, dont la plupart étaient ravis de l'aider.

Le soir-même, elle prit également son repas dans la Grande Salle, et discuta avec ses voisins. Seul Rogue l'ignora, assis à une extrémité de la table, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, jouant avec le contenu de son assiette distraitement. Padmé se demandait ce qui pouvait préoccuper à ce point un homme aussi imperturbable que lui.

Elle alla ensuite se coucher, rêvant de ses retrouvailles avec ses enfants, et également d'Anakin, du temps où tout allait bien...

(...)

Le lendemain à 11 heures, elle était déjà dans le bureau de Rogue. Il ne paraissait pas de très bonne humeur, et semblait avoir assez peu dormi. Son teint était encore plus blanc que d'habitude, et de grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux, le rendant encore plus effrayant.

- _Legilimens_, fit-il.

(...)

_Elle se revoit dans son vaisseau, venant à peine de se poser sur Mustafar, la planète de feu. Elle aperçoit Anakin, qui fonce vers la plateforme où le Nubian est posé._

_Padmé descend par la rampe du vaisseau, et vient à sa rencontre, en courant également, malgré son ventre rebondi de femme enceinte._

_- Oh Anakin ! sanglote-t-elle en se serrant contre lui._

_- Tout va bien, lui assure-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?_

_- J'étais tellement inquiète. Obi-Wan... m'a dit des choses épouvantables._

_- Quelles choses ?_

_- Il a dit... que tu étais passé du Côté Obscur, que tu avais... tué de jeunes Jedi._

_- Padmé, fait calmement Anakin en la regardant dans les yeux. Obi-Wan essaie de te monter contre moi._

_- Non, il tient à nous._

_- A nous ? répète Anakin, visiblement méfiant._

_- Il sait tout. Il veut t'aider, il pense à nous. Anakin, je n'ai besoin que de ton amour._

_- L'amour ne te sauvera pas. Seuls mes nouveaux pouvoirs te sauveront._

_- Mais à quel prix ? Tu es du côté du Bien, renonce à cette folie._

_- Je tiens à toi autant que je tenais à ma mère. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdue. Je deviens plus puissant qu'aucun Jedi n'en a jamais rêvé, et je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger._

_- Repars avec moi, le supplie-t-elle en lui caressant le bras. Nous élèverons notre enfant ensemble. Partons nous installer quelque part pendant qu'il est encore temps._

_Anakin lui répond en riant presque :_

_- Mais tu n'as pas compris ? On n'a plus à se cacher, on n'est plus contraints de fuir. J'ai apporté la paix à la République._

_Pendant qu'il parle, Padmé fronce les sourcils et recule lentement._

_- Je suis plus puissant que le Chancelier, continue-t-il, les yeux fous, et quand je le voudrais, je prendrais sa place. Et ensemble, toi et moi, nous régnerons sur la galaxie. On pourra construire un monde à notre image !_

_Padmé le fixe, interdite :_

_- Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends. Obi-Wan disait vrai... Tu as changé !_

_- Ça suffit, dit Anakin, visiblement énervé, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Obi-Wan. Les Jedi sont devenus mes ennemis, ne te dresse pas à ton tour contre moi !_

_- Je ne te reconnais plus, répond Padmé en sanglotant. Anakin... je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse ! Tu t'engages sur une voie dans laquelle je ne peux pas te suivre !_

_- A cause d'Obi-Wan ?_

_- A cause de ce que tu as fait, et de ce que tu as l'intention de faire._

_A ce moment, Obi-Wan apparaît en haut de la rampe d'accès au vaisseau de Padmé. Celle-ci ne le voit pas, mais Anakin si, et bout de rage._

_- Arrête, je t'en supplie, continue la jeune femme. Arrête ! Reviens ! Je t'aime toujours !_

_- Menteuse ! hurle Anakin, hors de lui._

_Padmé se retourne et aperçoit Obi-Wan. Elle est horrifiée._

_- Non ! pleure-t-elle._

_- C'est toi qui l'a amené, affirme Anakin. Tu es venue avec lui pour me tuer !_

_Anakin l'étrangle avec la Force. Obi-Wan intervient :_

_- Laisse-la, Anakin !_

_- Anakin..., murmure-t-elle._

_- Anakin, laisse-la !_

_Le jeune Jedi relâche sa prise, et regarde Padmé s'effondrer à ses pieds. Il hurle à son ancien maître :_

_- Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas !_

_- Ta colère et ta soif de pouvoir s'en sont déjà chargées._

_Les deux anciens amis commencent à se débarrasser de leurs capes de Jedi, en prévision d'un duel._

_- Tu as laissé ce Seigneur Noir des Sith corrompre ton cœur, continue le maître. A tel point que tu es devenu très exactement tout ce que tu avais juré de combattre._

_Ils commencent à se tourner autour en formant un cercle parfait._

_- Je n'ai plus de leçons à recevoir de toi. Je ne suis plus abusé par les Jedi. Je n'ai plus peur du Côté Obscur, comme eux._

_Anakin tourne le dos à Obi-Wan, qui en profite pour se pencher vers Padmé afin de voir si elle est morte ou non. Cette dernière a toujours les yeux légèrement entrouverts, mais elle ressentait un vide froid en elle._

_- J'ai apporté la paix, fait Anakin un peu plus fort, la justice, la liberté, et la sécurité à mon nouvel Empire !_

_- Ton nouvel Empire ? répète Obi-Wan, choqué._

_- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer._

_- Anakin, par allégeance, je suis lié à la République, à la démocratie !_

_- Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi._

_- Seuls les Sith sont aussi absolus, murmure Obi-Wan, résigné. Je ferai ce que je dois faire._

_- Tu essaieras._

_Ils allument tous les deux leurs sabres-laser. C'est à ce moment que Padmé sombra dans l'inconscience._

__(...)

Retour dans le bureau de Rogue. La Padmé du moment présent fit la même chose que celle du passé : elle s'évanouit sur le sol froid des cachots.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 5, arrivé avec un peu de retard. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! =)

Reviews ? ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Désolée pour ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt, mais entre le brevet blanc, les soucis de santé, la pile de devoirs habituelle en classe de 3ème, et les habituels contrôles de fin de trimestre, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_**L'infirmerie**_

(...)

Quelques heures plus tard, Padmé revint à elle. Elle n'était plus étendue sur le sol glacial et inconfortable des cachots, mais dans un lit chaud et douillet. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui, voyant qu'elle se réveillait, lui sourit.

- Comment allez-vous ? la questionna-t-il.

- Ça va, répondit-elle simplement.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge : certes, la boule qui s'était formée dans son ventre à cause de ce souvenir n'avait pas disparu, mais elle savait qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas de nouveau.

- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, ajouta le directeur. Severus semblait lui aussi perturbé quand il vous a amenée ici.

- Excusez-moi, fit-elle, penaude, bien que se demandant comment un homme comme Rogue pouvait être perturbé parce ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura le vieil homme.

A ce moment, l'infirmière arriva et chassa Dumbledore ( « Temps de visite écoulé, monsieur le directeur ! » avait-elle dit ), et donna à Padmé une potion infecte qui la détendit très vite.

* * *

Alors oui, je sais bien que ce chapitre est vachement court, et que le prochain sera pareil, mais les prochains seront certainement plus longs. =)

Reviews ? ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_**Petits soucis impériaux**_

(...)

Dans une autre galaxie, Obi-Wan se préparait à son prochain départ vers la Terre. Yoda avait donné son accord pour ce voyage vers l'inconnu, après que le Jedi lui ait résumé la situation de Padmé.

Il serait accompagné du vieux Maître Jedi et du sénateur Organa, mais ils avaient décidé de confier les jumeaux à la famille de Padmé, sur Naboo, afin de garantir leur sécurité.

La rumeur courant sur l'Holonet à propos de la disparition de la sénatrice Amidala disait qu'elle avait pris la fuite pour une galaxie inconnue, mais l'Empire l'avait officiellement démenti en disant qu'elle avait tragiquement perdu la vie dans un accident de vaisseau.

Cela arrangeait bien les plans des survivants, qui voulaient lui donner une fausse identité afin de la faire disparaître.

Obi-Wan fit chauffer les moteurs afin de décoller de Naboo. Le réservoir du vaisseau était plein, et ils avaient fait pas mal de réserves au cas où, suivant les recommandations de Padmé.

Yoda prit place dans le siège à côté de lui, et Bail Organa derrière. Bientôt, ils laissèrent derrière eux la paisible planète.

Alors que le Jedi s'apprêtait à sauter dans l'hyperespace, un vaisseau de l'Empire fit irruption. Apparemment, leur petit séjour sur Naboo avait été moins discret que prévu.

Le vaisseau commença à les bombarder, et Obi-Wan dût faire appel à ses maigres compétences de combat spatial qu'il avait acquises pendant la Guerre des Clones.

Mais le vaisseau fut touché, et cela les contraignit à changer de direction : cap sur Tatooine afin de réparer les dégâts, le voyage étant plus court.

* * *

Ça fait très résumé, je sais, mais j'ai jamais su détailler les combats spatiaux. ^-^'

La suite... Quand j'aurais du temps. ;)

Reviews ? =)


End file.
